Invader Zim Candy Mutation Chapter 1 (maybe)
by NightmareDib
Summary: Zim fails to mutate a candy, leaving it behind though Dib accidently eats it and now he's...candy? (rated T might/will have violence and swearing)
1. Candy Slave

Note: I might not continue this but im going to try to, please give me feedback.

Dib was walking out of class he walked to his locker and took out his backpack. Dib did this everyday before class,lunch, recess, and even homework he did it to focus and think clearer. Little did Dib know, before he put his bag away to go into classroom, Zim was attempting to mutate a candy but failed to do so. Zim had thrown the candy behind him and it landed into Dib's bag. Dib took out the candy and popped it in his mouth, he went to lunch chewing and trying to break the candy with his teeth. He got his lunch and sat down at his usual seat, this time his friend Jasmine was there.

Dib recently made friends with Jasmine, a new student, after she was able to see that Zim was truly an alien. Dib swallowed the candy before starting to eat his lunch, " so what's the plan for today?" Jasmine asks " how are we going to try to stop Zim?". Dib paused for a moment as he began to think, though was interrupted by a sudden pain in his stomach. Jasmine looked at him as he quickly held his stomach in pain, she froze as she noticed his eyes…..they were changing, they looked more like those little peppermint candies that have swirls.

" Dib? Are you ok?" she asked, she looked concerned. Jasmine put her hand on Dib's back "I….I don't kn..know" Dib whimpered, his expression made him pitiful. Dib's face started turning a light pink color, like bubble gum. Dib was turning into candy. Jasmine looked at Zim glaring at him with spite. She got up and stormed over to Zim " What did you do to Dib" Jasmine growled at Zim. The narcissistic alien looks at her annoyed " What do you mean?" Zim asks truely confused " I havent done anything to that stupid earth creature today.".

" Lair!" Jasmine yelled shoving Zim only to see, the one she was pushing wasn't Zim, Dib. Dib was completely candy, her hands were submerged in Dib's sweater, it felt sticky and hard to get out of. " D-Dib?" She exclaimed before Dib quickly kicked her legs, knocking Jasmine to the ground her hands coming free. Dib looked at her emotionlessly then his head spun to look at Zim and his body after a few seconds did them same it was definitely unnatural.

" Dib wh-" She was about to say something before Dib turned and practically hopped on top of her. Dib hissed,baring his sharp candy corn teeth. Bits of melted marshmallow landed on her face " Don't you EVER mess with my master, or you'll be in a world of pain next" He yelled through his voice sounded, empty. Dib got off of her, he looked soulless before taking Zim to the table he usually sat at, leaving his black coat.


	2. Alone

(Q: will Candy Dib get a trench coat made of black licorice?)

(A: no, most likely not, his hair is black licorice though.)

Weeks have passed Zim and Dib have ... disappeared, Jasmine lays in bed thinking. She was worried for Dib, she wanted to know what was wrong. She remembered how everyone used to believe she had a crush on Dib, when she never did and still doesn't. The thought was silly now to her, she may not be in love with him but she wanted to do anything she could to help Dib. he was always so kind and helpful, I couldn't just let him practically get hurt from whatever evil plan Zim had.

She looked out the window seeing Dib following Zim. Jasmine quickly stands up almost hitting her head on the ceiling, she rubs her eyes but, suddenly, they were gone. It was all in her head, she sighed before laying on her side and falls asleep. The next day she awoke to hear screams of people she knew 'what's going on?' she wondered looking out the window to see something, the Irken Almada. She quickly ran outside and looked around seeing Zim and Dib. Zim was smiling and for once he wasn't wearing his terrible disguise. Dib looked the same as before, a little candy person.

Dib looks at her his eyes suddenly changing to look more like malted milk balls than those green swirl mints that his eyes looked like before. He then tugs on Zim's clothes causing Zim to see her. "Oh, its you" Zim says smiling, "I expected you to come after me sooner, but...non the less, it's time you try to stop me i suppose. Dib!" Zim yells. Dib imendently got in front of Zim hissing at her. Jasmine looks at Dib in the eyes "Please Dib ...it's me, jasmine, can't you recognize me?" she whimpers reaching her hand out only to get attacked by Dib.

He quickly bites down on her shoulder tearing the flesh straight off her bones. She screamed, tears dripping down her face like rivers during floods. She attempts to get Dib off and after a while she was able to get him away. Zim smiles before grabbing Jasmine, he silently waits for Red and Purple Tallest. They come down, talking , they give Zim something of a uniform and next thing Jasmine knew, Earth is just one giant experiment facility. She sat in her cell, her body slowly becoming cand from the bite. She weaped as Dib comes over to the cell unlocking it and leading her to Zim. she was forced to lay down, her vision slowly going pitch black.


End file.
